La Mejor Novia
by Rosiiii
Summary: Parecía que no tenía otra alternativa; o se casaba con el jefe o estaba despedida… Rosalie Hale se quedó de piedra cuando su frío jefe le confesó que necesitaba casarse por conveniencia… y la había elegido a ella como futura esposa. Quizá Rosalie estuviera completamente chiflada por su guapísimo jefe, Emmett McCarty, pero no iba a pasar por el altar con él… si él no la amaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—Tengo treinta y dos años y estoy harto de que me persigan como uno de los solteros disponibles de Sydney —dijo Emmett McCarty, millonario propietario de Sistemas de Seguridad McCarty, mientras se recostaba en el asiento de su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos.

Su mirada era aguda, directa, controlada y con un leve toque de irritación que Rosalie no habría apreciado si no hubiera llegado a conocer tan bien esa enigmática cara durante los últimos seis meses.

—Entiendo que eso pueda resultar bastante agobiante al cabo de un tiempo —dijo Rosalie—. Todas esas mujeres saliendo de detrás de las plantas para acosarte, diciendo que quieren un hijo tuyo, y todo por tu dinero. No quiero decir que tú no tengas tu atractivo por ti mismo.

Se alisó la falda y deseó que el pulso que sentía en su garganta no fuera visible bajo su blusa.

Él era atractivo, de acuerdo. Más de lo que, en su opinión, era justo y razonable. Con su pelo oscuro, su piel bronceada y sus interesantes rasgos, que se mezclaban a la perfección con su voz aterciopelada. Incluso olía bien, de una manera que hacía que Rosalie deseara hundir la cara en él y aspirar su aroma durante un siglo o tres.

Ese pensamiento le produjo un familiar vuelco en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

—No es que haya habido hordas de mujeres escondidas tras las plantas —dijo él con una sonrisa—, pero ya he tenido mi ración de atención no deseada. Y, al contrario de lo que los medios parecen creer, no disfruto viendo mi nombre en todas las listas de los diez solteros más deseables. Francamente, es una molestia sin la que podría vivir.

—Sobre todo si te instalas en esa nueva etapa de tu vida más centrada y sosegada que quieres.

Rosalie esperaba sonar inteligente, comprensiva. Cualquier cosa menos completamente ajena al objetivo que él pretendía alcanzar con esa conversación.

Dejando a un lado todos los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, luchó por ignorar el modo en que su camisa se ajustaba a su pecho musculoso. Lo cual, probablemente, la situaba en la misma categoría que todas esas mujeres que se escondían tras las plantas.

Para tener unos músculos así tendría que trabajar en el gimnasio regularmente. Se lo imaginó sudando, haciendo pesas en algún gimnasio de moda de la ciudad, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

—¿Planeas anunciar a la prensa un gran cambio de vida para que te dejen en paz? Algunos actores se interesan por las religiones budistas durante un tiempo. Algo como eso seguro que supone un disuasivo, dado que te apartará del mercado para cualquier posible relación.

—Es una opción interesante —dijo él, y la mirada que le dirigió hizo parecer que pensaba que Rosalie tenía piedras en la cabeza—. He de confesar que no había considerado el entrar en ningún tipo de sacerdocio para solucionar estos acontecimientos, pero gracias por la idea.

—La verdad es que no puedo imaginarte de celibato —dijo Rosalie, y entonces se preguntó por qué no mantendría la boca cerrada. Los encaprichamientos producían eso en las personas. Les hacían decir cosas que normalmente no dirían.

En cualquier caso, no tenía sentido tener ese encaprichamiento. Él no era su tipo, y desde luego no estaría interesado en ella. Los jefes millonarios no se interesaban por las advenedizas de la oficina. No en el mundo real. No importaba lo ensimismadas que pudieran estar esas advenedizas con su jefe. ¿Pero qué había hecho que Emmett hablara de sus cosas personales en esa mañana de enero, en su despacho que daba al puerto de Sydney? Su vida personal había sido el tema estrella durante los últimos cinco minutos. Planes, aspiraciones, intenciones. Todo privado, nada que ver con los negocios.

Hacía que Rosalie se sintiera incómoda. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con su «asentamiento y su nueva etapa en la vida»?

—¿Realmente estás en todas las listas?

—En todas. Aparentemente nadie puede imaginarme siendo feliz estando solo.

—Supongo que debe de ser un halago estar en todas las listas de solteros. Las mujeres que leen esas listas querrían… —«pasar horas y horas haciendo el amor contigo»— llegar a conocerte mejor, seguro. Si tuvieran la oportunidad. Ya sabes, mujeres agradables. Las que no se esconden detrás de las plantas.

«Rosalie Hale, cállate», pensó ella. «Antes de que acabes metida hasta el cuello en este asunto».

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo él con esa sonrisa asesina suya que la volvía loca—. No puedo decir que haya pensado mucho en ello.

—Oh, no. Supongo que no.

—Tú y yo hemos trabajado muy de cerca durante los últimos seis meses, desde que te trasladaron aquí para sustituir a mi ayudante personal.

—Me lo he pasado bien —dijo ella. Aquel cambio de tema era desconcertante. Rezaba para que no fuese a decirle que ya no la necesitaba. No podría soportar la idea de no verlo cada día, de no hablar con él, de no reír con él—. Es un trabajo genial. Valoro la oportunidad que se me brinda de involucrarme en la compañía a este nivel.

—Y la verdad es que tu empresa hizo muy bien en recomendarte para el puesto. Lo has hecho perfectamente —dijo él, y sacó un archivo del cajón de su escritorio para echarle una ojeada antes de dejarlo caer sobre la mesa.

Rosalie vio que se trataba de su archivo personal y su corazón se aceleró. Iba a mandarla de vuelta a su antiguo trabajo. ¿Por qué?

—De hecho no has hecho nada malo desde que comenzaste tu trabajo hace tres años y medio. Tu archivo es impecable.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

—He llegado a conocerte, Rosalie. Eres honesta, directa, y se puede confiar en ti.

Ante eso, Rosalie se sintió en desacuerdo. Había trabajado duro, y había sido completamente transparente en todos los aspectos. Pero se preguntaba qué pensaría él si supiera que estaba escondiendo secretos ante la ley y, además, pagando a un chantajista.

—Trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo. Estoy comprometida con McCarty's.

—Y yo estoy comprometido con los planes que tengo para el futuro, Rosalie. Quiero que lo tengas claro.

—Claro. Sí.

—He dicho que quiero cambiar de vida. Lo del soltero de oro es un tema aparte —dijo él, despreciando a cientos, probablemente miles de mujeres—. Lo que me importa es asentar mi futuro como quiero que se asiente. En resumen, mi plan es el matrimonio. Casarme con una mujer apropiada, de mi elección.

—¿Matrimonio? —dijo ella. De todas las opciones, ésa era la última que se le había ocurrido—. Estoy segura de que el matrimonio te resultará muy útil si lo que quieres es asentar tu vida.

Según asimiló la idea, un sentimiento de celos y posesión surgió violentamente de su interior. No quería que se casara. No quería ver a cualquier mujer colgada de su brazo a todas horas. Ya era suficientemente horrible que ella no pudiera tenerlo. Ya lo sabía. ¿Pero acaso tenía que restregárselo por la cara?

De pronto lo supo. Sólo podía haber una razón para que le estuviera contando todo eso. Debía de querer que ella lo ayudara a hacer que ocurriera. Había resaltado su eficiencia y demás cualidades, así que sería lamedor para eso también.

Hombre maldito. ¿Cuánto se suponía que debía aguantar una ayudante temporal con un estúpido cuelgue? Al parecer, mucho.

Levantó su libreta, agarró el lápiz con fuerza y dijo:

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda puedo proporcionarte? ¿Tienes ya a alguna mujer en mente? ¿O quieres que te redacte una lista de posibles candidatas? Se me ocurren algunos nombres, y podría revisar las columnas de sociedad para buscar más.

«¿Quieres ver radiografías de sus dientes? ¿Las medidas de sus caderas? ¿Quieres oír su opinión sobre la cirugía estética y liposucción para posibles futuras referencias? Puedo conseguir todo eso y mucho más». Quizá si se mantenía frívola no le entrarían ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué atributos en particular estás buscando?

—No —dijo él—. Deja que te explique el resto.

Hizo una pausa. En cualquier otra persona Rosalie habría pensado que era vulnerabilidad lo que veía en esos ojos color avellana. ¿Pero Emmett McCarty? ¿Vulnerable? La idea era absurda. Él no sufriría de ese tipo de ataques. No lo permitiría.

—El tema es —prosiguió Emmett—, que no creo en el romance. He observado muchas relaciones y he visto lo que ocurre cuando la gente cree que está enamorada. Sus personalidades se alteran. Van de lo sensato a lo irracional, al parecer, de la noche a la mañana.

—Ya veo —más allá de esas dos palabras, Rosalie no supo qué más decir.

—Sí —dijo él cruzando los dedos sobre su archivo. Aquel gesto pareció incluso posesivo, pero Rosalie desechó esa idea tan pronto como apareció. Estaba fantaseando. Cómo despreciaría eso su jefe.

—Cuando las personas creen que están enamoradas —continuó Rosalie—, cualquier pensamiento cuerdo desaparece. Las cosas sencillas se convierten en las más complicadas sobre el planeta. Si la pareja se despierta gruñona una mañana, ya se preocupan de que sea el final de la relación. Mienten porque tienen miedo de que la otra persona se desenamore si son demasiado sinceros.

A Rosalie le dio un vuelco el corazón antes de darse cuenta de que aquello no iba de ella. En cualquier caso ella no era una mentirosa.

—Bien. Veo que obviamente no quieres ese tipo de complicaciones en tu vida —dijo ella, con la esperanza de que su tono no delatara lo sorprendida que estaba ante su actitud.

—Correcto. Lo que quiero es una mujer sensata que no se deje llevar por los absurdos altibajos sentimentales. Alguien a quien sea capaz de tolerar a mi lado durante décadas. Una mujer que respete, como yo, que el concepto de estar enamorado es una ilusión.

—Tolerar. Sí, bien. Nada de estar enamorada —dijo ella. Ése se parecía más al hombre para el que trabajaba. El toque de vulnerabilidad había desaparecido. Escribió las palabras: debe ser capaz de tolerar a un marido que no la quiera.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se contuvo de hacer mención alguna a la liposucción o a los dientes. Entonces, con una seguridad nacida de una esperanza ciega, añadió:

—Encontraremos a alguien apropiada para ti. No te preocupes.

—Ya he encontrado a una.

«¿Quién es? Le cortaré el cuello». Rosalie apretó el lápiz con fuerza, rasgando la hoja de papel de la libreta. Levantó la mirada y fingió una expresión de calma que no sentía.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —dijo él con aire complaciente—. Como sabes, Rosalie, estoy muy satisfecho con tu trabajo.

Ya estaba otra vez con lo mismo.

—Lo aprecio mucho.

—Hemos puesto a prueba nuestra habilidad para llevarnos bien. A veces no hemos estado de acuerdo en algunos temas, soluciones a determinados problemas, maneras de actuar en algunos asuntos.

—Es cierto. Pero siempre hemos encontrado el modo de solucionar las cosas.

—Exacto. A veces he sido seco contigo. Otras veces te habrás sentido frustrada conmigo. Pero hemos superado las crisis, las fechas tope, los días en los que todo salía mal. Lo hemos llevado bien porque los dos somos personas directas y, sobre todo, porque ninguno de los dos hemos mezclado nuestras emociones con los aspectos laborales. Admiro eso en ti, Rosalie.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tienes la cabeza fría —dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza—. Miras las cosas de manera sensata. Los temas de negocios se basan en la sensatez y en criterios ajenos a los sentimientos, al igual que el matrimonio que tengo en mente.

—Me… alegra que pienses así —dijo ella. «Me alucina que pienses así, que tengas una visión tan cínica del amor, que creas que las personas se devalúan de algún modo cuando permiten que sus emociones entren en juego»—. Estoy segura de que te sentirás muy cómodo con el tipo de relación que tienes en mente —«con cualquier pobre mujer que creas que encaja con tus criterios».

—Entonces quizá sea mejor que te diga a quién tengo en mente.

—Por favor.

—Tú, Rosalie, resulta que eres la mujer en la que había pensado para llenar ese hueco en mi vida.

Las palabras atravesaron sus tímpanos, con la salvedad de que su cerebro sólo las absorbió hasta cierto grado. Lo único que sabía era que él quería casarse y que ya había elegido a la mujer. No tenía necesidad de mencionarle todo aquello a ella, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos.

Una chispa de furia se encendió en su interior. ¿Y qué? A ella ni siquiera le importaba.

—Seguro que eso sería exactamente… ¿Qué?

¿Acaso tenía cera en los oídos? Era la única explicación para haberlo entendido mal.

—Perdón, pero creí que acababas de decir…

—Lo he dicho —dijo él inclinando la cabeza para mirarla de arriba abajo a través del mechón de pelo negro que cubría su frente, mientras esperaba a que ella dijera algo.

Y lo dijo. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que su mano alcanzara aquel mechón para colocárselo en su sitio de nuevo. Le había pedido que se casara con ella.

¡Qué maravilloso! Casarse con el jefe, el hombre de sus sueños. Su estómago dio un salto mortal. El pánico cobró vida en algún lugar de su cerebro y amenazó con devastar todos sus sistemas. No comprendía nada.

—Bien. Ya veo. Crees que yo sería la mejor opción para el puesto de señora de Emmett McCarty Cullen, ahora que has decidido que debería haber una, ¿no? Una señora McCarty, quiero decir.

Incluso mientras hablaba, esperaba que él se riera y le dijera que se trataba de una broma o algo así. Pero no se rio. Su jefe realmente acababa de pedirle que se casara con él.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía que haber un modo de comprender eso. De hacer que tuviera sentido. Él quería casarse con ella. De repente. Sin ninguna señal previa. Era fantástico, increíble, terrorífico.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tú, Rosalie?

Sí. De todas las mujeres a las que podía habérselo pedido, ¿por qué pedírselo a ella? Rosalie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—He llegado a conocerte y me he dado cuenta del trofeo que podrías ser. Te quiero a mi lado.

—Ya veo. Un premio. Sin sentimientos, claro —dijo ella.

Era cierto que tenía un cerebro como una computadora, pero ésa era una pequeña e insignificante parte de ella. También era emotiva, cariñosa, sentimental. Menuda manera que había tenido él de describirla.

—También eres encantadora, y capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier tarea de anfitriona que se ponga en tu camino.

—Gracias —dijo Rosalie tratando de mantener el sarcasmo oculto. Pero había algo insultante en aquella afirmación sobre su carácter. En el hecho de que aquel hombre pensara que a ella le encantaría que la vieran como una especie de esposa y muñeca que estaría a su lado sin hacer ruido.

—Tendrías todo lo que desearas, claro, dentro de lo razonable. Siendo mi esposa disfrutarías de un estilo de vida adinerado.

Todos esos millones ofrecidos así, sin más. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de lo que estaba ofreciendo? Ella no era avariciosa, pero él no podía saber eso. No podía saber lo desesperada que estaba en el asunto del dinero en ese momento.

Sin embargo nada era lo suficientemente valioso como para sacrificar sus ideales sobre el amor y el matrimonio. Ni siquiera el modo más conveniente para solucionar sus problemas de dinero. Claro, que no iba a aprovechar para ganar dinero casándose con él. Además, sus esfuerzos para salir de esa situación estaban dando sus frutos. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Lentamente.

—No sé qué decir —o quizá no sabía cómo decirlo, o si habría consecuencias al decirlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo decepcionaba? Era la opción más sensata. A pesar de todo, su corazón protestaba, pero reprimió esa reacción.

—¿No lo sabes Rosalie? Creo que dirás que sí —dijo él antes de apartar la mirada de ella—. Es una oferta válida. Una que creo que comprenderás y apreciarás.

—¿Crees que diré que sí?

Una parte de ella se sentía tentada. La parte que seguía sintiéndose atraída por él, contra todo pronóstico. Pero persistía un hecho irrefutable. Un hecho que resultaba ser importante para ella. Emmett no la amaba.

Rosalie levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante. Ella tampoco lo amaba. O quizá un poco… pero no. Realmente no lo amaba. En absoluto. Se sentía atraída hacia él, pero eso no era lo mismo.

—Teóricamente —dijo ella mientras dejaba la libreta y el lápiz sobre el escritorio—, si dijera que no, ¿qué ocurriría?

—Examinando todas las posibilidades, ¿verdad, Rosalie? Nunca puedes reprimir esa cabeza.

—No, la verdad es que no. Es intrínseco a mi naturaleza.

Ella siempre había sido la pensadora, la que se preocupaba por las consecuencias, mientras que Alice vivía la vida al límite, sin importarle nada.

Las hermanas tiza y queso, solían llamarlas sus padres. Alice seguía viviendo la vida sin red de seguridad. Y Rosalie aún se preocupaba y se enfrentaba a las consecuencias.

De ahí la absurda decisión de Alice de «tomar dinero prestado» de su jefe para crearse un estilo de vida de altos vuelos que creía que impresionaría al hombre con el que quería casarse.

Pero Alice había perdido el control sobre el «préstamo». Había logrado engañar al senador Jasper Whirtlock finalmente, pero un mes antes de que se celebrara la boda, el hombre para el que ella había estado trabajando descubrió lo que había hecho y pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para chantajearla.

O le pagaba cantidades de dinero que superaban con creces lo que ella había robado, o revelaría la situación no sólo a la policía, sino también a la prensa. Alice iría a la cárcel por malversación y, como estaba a punto de casarse con ella, la carrera del senador se hundiría hasta un punto del que probablemente no podría salir.

Alice había ido llorando a su hermana, claro. Confesando todo y rogando ayuda. Eso había sido hacía más de un año, y Rosalie aún seguía ingeniándoselas para salir del lío, con un pago final que tendría lugar en tres meses.

No le gustaba que Alice le hubiera ocultado la verdad a Jasper, al igual que no le gustaba que su hermana hubiera depositado toda la responsabilidad financiera en ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

—Si declinaras mi oferta de matrimonio, volverías a tu antiguo trabajo de oficina —dijo Emmett, llevándola de vuelta a la realidad—. Tras la discusión de hoy, preferiría seguir trabajando con alguien que sea menos consciente, por así decirlo, de mis aspiraciones personales. Claro, que no espero una respuesta negativa.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ella? «Podrás arreglarlo, Rosalie. Siempre sabes lo que has de hacer». Las palabras de Alice retumbaban en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué mandarme de vuelta al antiguo trabajo si digo que no? Supondría un recorte de ingresos importante para mí. No me parece justo.

Ahora que tenía sus sentimientos un poco más bajo control, le frustraba el hecho de estar intentando ser noble, pues no tenía ni un ápice de mercenaria en su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba Emmett, amenazando con retirarle la nómina si no se casaba con él.

Como ayudante administrativa del jefe, ganaba cinco veces su salario normal, y necesitaba cada centavo.

—Jane no regresará hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Igual que tú sabes que este puesto nunca ha estado garantizado. Podrías encontrarte de vuelta en tu antiguo empleo en cualquier momento, por cualquier razón, o por ninguna razón, si yo decidiera que quiero hacer un cambio —añadió, y se echó hacia delante con un respingo—. Vayamos al grano. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

¿Acaso tenía opción? Sería una locura aceptar, pero ¿cómo iba a decir que no? Necesitaba el dinero extra.

—Lo que has descrito —dijo ella—, no suena como un tipo de relación muy confortable.

—Oh —dijo él con una chispa en los ojos—. Creo que ambos estaríamos perfectamente confortables.

Aquella afirmación la dejó sin aliento. Ella reaccionó sintiendo una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo. Puede que hubiera conseguido dominar sus emociones, pero sus hormonas parecían más difíciles de controlar.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que… —se detuvo, y la sensación de pánico fue aún mayor.

Las cosas comenzaban a escapar de su control. Era como si se hubiera subido por accidente a una montaña rusa en lo alto de un edificio y el aire amenazara con tirarla.

—No tenías por qué darte cuenta —dijo él posando las manos sobre el escritorio. Unas manos grandes y fuertes que jamás la habían tocado, a excepción de unos leves roces al entregarle informes.

Unas manos qué, si se casaba con él, recorrerían su cuerpo como tantas veces ella había imaginado.

—Habría sido un error hacértelo saber antes de que yo hubiera tomado la decisión de casarme contigo.

—Lo comprendo. Supongo que hay que ser precavido en este punto —dijo ella, casi sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella también tenía que ser precavida si pretendía encontrar una solución que no acabara en desastre.

Eso suponía que tenía que superar el pánico, hacer que su corazón dejase de golpear con fuerza en el pecho y que sus sentidos dejasen de dar vueltas como locos.

—Me has pillado por sorpresa con todo esto.

Incapaz de mira esa cara enigmática un minuto más, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al ventanal que daba a la bahía. El mar en el puerto de Sydney parecía calmado.

En contraste, Rosalie era un manojo de nervios en ese momento. Nervios, estrés y desilusión.

—¿Realmente no deseas amor? ¿Una unión de corazones además de mentes? —preguntó dándole la espalda, dirigiendo las palabras al reflejo de Emmett en el cristal—. ¿No crees que a veces pueda ocurrir? ¿Al menos a algunas personas?

—No. El amor, el tipo de amor al que te refieres, no es más que una ilusión. La gente quiere creer en un ideal de cuento de hadas, creer que un sentimiento transitorio puede mantener a salvo el matrimonio. En realidad, los matrimonios sobreviven o no, dependiendo del nivel de determinación de la pareja para conseguirlo, y sobre todo, de su conveniencia.

—Qué triste —dijo ella en voz baja, y luego se giró hacia él, buscando la razón para un punto de vista tan implacable—. Tus padres están divorciados, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que…?

—No pienses que tuve una niñez desastrosa, Rosalie. No es verdad. Sí, mis padres son la prueba de que lo que digo es verdad, pero yo habría llegado a la misma conclusión por mí mismo. Dadas las estadísticas de divorcios, es la única cosa lógica que se puede pensar.

—¿Y la lógica lo es todo? —dijo sorprendida. ¿Es que se había dejado llevar tanto por la racionalidad que ya no veía el lado emotivo de la vida? Ella no quería creer eso. Tenía que haber un hombre con sentimientos ahí dentro.

¿Esperando a ser rescatado por el amor de una mujer? ¿El amor de Rosalie? Tenía que estar loca para intentarlo. Doblemente loca para intentarlo en esas circunstancias.

—Eso es —dijo él—. La compatibilidad es lo que cuenta. Si dos personas pueden trabajar juntas en pos de los mismos objetivos, eso las convierte en un equipo fuerte. Nosotros tendremos eso, Rosalie, y seremos felices. Estoy seguro de eso.

—Felices —dijo ella. Pero el amor podía existir. Él se equivocaba. Rosalie buscó su cara aristocrática, se enderezó y se obligó a sí misma a aceptar los dictados del destino y de su situación.

Nunca llegarían a casarse, se aseguraría de eso, pero tendría que aceptar la idea de momento. Tomó aliento y trató de que no le temblara la voz.

—Acepto tu propuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—Gracias, Rosalie —dijo Emmett con algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Me has hecho un hombre feliz.

—Acabarás sintiendo el habérmelo pedido.

«De hecho estoy segura. Aunque dudo que lo sientas ni la mitad de lo que yo lo siento en este momento».

Rosalie miró el calendario que había en la pared. Era jueves. Justo dentro de tres meses Alice estaría libre de las zarpas de su antiguo jefe. El día para el pago final estaba grabado en la conciencia de Rosalie.

Recordaba otro jueves significativo de una lección de historia de hacía tiempo. El crack de la bolsa del 29 había ocurrido en jueves y había conducido a la gran depresión.

En ese sentido, la comparación parecía apropiada.

Bueno, ya había dicho que sí. No podía echarse atrás. Pero podría tomar el control de lo que ocurriría después, y lo haría. Tomar el control de todo lo que ocurriera desde ese momento. Tendría que hacerlo si no quería volverse loca.

—Como he dicho, acepto tu propuesta, pero tengo mis condiciones.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él levantando una ceja—. Escúpelas. Soy todo oídos.

—Lo que sugiero es un periodo de seis meses como prometidos —dijo ella con decisión—. Puede que hayamos trabajado juntos durante un tiempo, pero no puedo embarcarme en algo como es el matrimonio sin conocerte mejor.

En un contrato escrito, se habría referido a eso como una cláusula de escape. Los seis meses le proporcionarían tiempo para hacer el último pago al chantajista de Alice, romper el compromiso y huir. Emmett tendría que aceptarlo.

«Lo siento, Emmett, pero tras pensarlo mejor, he decidido que no puedo casarme contigo. No encajaríamos, porque yo soy una romántica y tú… bueno, tú no».

Ya no habría puesto para ella, ni siquiera en su antiguo trabajo. De hecho sería insoportable quedarse. Dejaría McCarty´s y a Emmett, para siempre. Era un precio que tendría que pagar.

—A no ser que hubieras planeado esperar más para casarte —dijo ella.

—No. No le veo sentido a seguir alargándolo una vez que lo he decidido. De hecho, preferiría un periodo de sólo tres meses —dijo él. Se puso en pie y en pocos segundos estaba a su lado, haciéndola consciente de todo su cuerpo, de su fuerza, de su aroma y del aura de poder que desprendía por cada poro de su piel—. Es tiempo más que suficiente para que llegues a conocerme en cualquier aspecto que creas necesario. No veo necesidad de esperar más.

Rosalie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para olvidar la atracción que la instaba a olvidar la razón y darle cualquier cosa que deseara.

—Cinco meses estarían mejor.

—Cuatro.

Rosalie echó unos cálculos rápidos. Si todo iba bien, podría hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar eso. Cuatro meses.

Lo único que necesitaba ya era un poco de tiempo para recomponerse. Para tomar el control sobre las sensaciones que abarrotaban su cuerpo e insistían en que se acercara más, sin importar lo estúpido que eso sería. Para detener las emociones que se acumulaban en su estómago ante la idea de que Emmett le hubiera pedido que se casara con él. Podía estar segura de que las emociones de él no estaban en juego para nada.

Emmett sonrió, como el gato que había conseguido cazar al ratón.

—Nos casaremos el primer sábado tras esos cuatro meses, así que incluso ganarías un par de días más. Deberías sentirte complacida. Negocias bien.

—Siempre y cuando siga tus términos —dijo ella.

—Algo así —convino él.

Desde esa posición, ella podía estirar la mano y tocarle la mandíbula si quería. Podía recorrer su piel bronceada que, incluso a una hora tan temprana, ya mostraba una barba incipiente. Podría acariciar su pelo negro. La certeza de que realmente deseaba hacer todas esas cosas no ayudó mucho a su estado mental.

—¿Y qué hay de tus otras condiciones? —preguntó él—. Estarías bien provista si yo me muriera, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—No es eso. Me gustaría mantener nuestro compromiso en secreto y luego casarnos discretamente tras los cuatro meses.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque así no se montará jaleo cuando te deje».

—No me gustan las cosas grandilocuentes, y mi hermana… —comenzó a decir—. Alice está fuera del país. Ella y Jasper están de vacaciones en Europa. Después de eso han planeado visitar algunos de nuestros países vecinos, para despertar buenos sentimientos hacia Australia.

—Y buenos sentimientos hacia el senador Jasper Whirtlock también —dijo Emmett, que sabía de las aspiraciones políticas de su cuñado—. ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con mantener en secreto nuestro compromiso?

—Mi hermana es todo lo que tengo de familia. Quiero hablarle de esto cara a cara —dijo ella. «No tengo intención de decirle una sola palabra, y siento que tengas que pensar que sí, pero no tengo opción», pensó—. Me disgustaría si lo leyese en los periódicos o lo oyera por terceras personas.

—¿Y por qué no la llamas? Dale la noticia y así podremos seguir con nuestros planes sin preocuparnos del secretismo.

—No me parece lo suficientemente bueno —dijo ella tratando de sonar decidida—. Tiene que ser cara a cara, eso es.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?

El calendario mental de Rosalie se materializó en sus ojos y dijo:

—Tres meses y medio. Quiero que mi hermana esté en la boda. No quiero casarme hasta después de que ella regrese, y estoy decidida a darle la noticia en persona.

—Bien. Mantendremos las cosas con discreción. Pero en cuanto tu hermana vuelva a Australia, se lo dices y seguimos con nuestra boda discreta en la fecha que hemos acordado —dijo él, aunque no parecía especialmente complacido, pero tampoco muy agraviado—. Al fin y al cabo tampoco importa mucho cómo lo hagamos, siempre y cuando el matrimonio siga adelante.

—Bien, gracias —dijo ella, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Aún no había salido del lío, pero podría hacerlo. Una vez que se tranquilizara y el pánico desapareciera, y pudiera utilizar sus pulmones correctamente otra vez.

—Hoy firmaremos todos los papeles necesarios —dijo él, haciéndole un gesto a Rosalie para que regresara al escritorio.

Quizá si se sentaba, él sería capaz de ignorar el modo en que su falda y su blusa se ajustaban a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo. Pero al mirarla de nuevo, supo que no sería así.

Cuanto antes tuviera todo ese asunto zanjado, mejor. No le gustaban los cabos sueltos, y desear a Rosalie Hale claramente era un cabo suelto desde el momento en que había decidido casarse con ella. A veces eso era lo único que podía hacer para desterrarla de su cabeza.

—Realmente estabas seguro de mi respuesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Desde su melena rubia hasta los dedos de sus pies esbeltos y bronceados, Rosalie exudaba su propio estilo de sensualidad, puramente efectivo, ya que parecía totalmente inconsciente. Sus ojos azules electricos contenían secretos que suponían un desafío para él.

Quería verla en el calor de la pasión, ver lo que reflejarían esos ojos entonces. ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? La idea de sus uñas arañando su espalda, de ella susurrando su nombre, se coló en sus pensamientos.

—¿Seguro? De lo que estoy seguro, Rosalie, es de que esto es lo correcto.

Algo en su interior le decía eso. Se convenció a sí mismo de que era el mismo instinto que le hacía tener éxito y mantener su negocio.

Rosalie se sentó enfrente del escritorio y cruzó las piernas, para alcanzar después los documentos.

—¿No necesitamos alguien que oficie el matrimonio o un juez de paz para algo así?

—Claro —dijo él, y apretó el botón del interfono—. ¿Le importa mandar aquí al reverendo, por favor?

—¿Ya lo tienes aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo…? —se aclaró la garganta y ojeó los papeles—. ¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario para dar el aviso de que planeas casarte?

—Un mes y un día —dijo él. Había pensado en la idea del matrimonio desde todos los ángulos antes de proponérsela. Podría decirle cualquier cosa que quisiera saber—. Si quisiera, podría reducirlo a una semana, o incluso un día.

—Ah.

Emmett vio un movimiento al otro lado de la puerta y se levantó para hacer pasar al reverendo de mediana edad.

—Gracias por esperar, reverendo. Ya estamos preparados para seguir adelante —le presentó al hombre y luego señaló el formulario que había frente a Rosalie—. ¿Te importa rellenar tus datos, Rosalie? Nos ocuparemos del resto dentro de un momento.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Una vez que se hubieron acordado los detalles y hubieron decidido la hora de la ceremonia, el reverendo se puso en pie para marcharse. Emmett no estaba interesado en intercambiar cordialidades una vez que el pacto estaba sellado, y el hombre pareció notar eso.

—Si tenéis alguna pregunta, o queréis hablar de algo más adelante —dijo el reverendo—, estoy dispuesto a ayudaros. De otro modo, por favor, contactad conmigo cuando estéis listos para hablar del tipo de ceremonia que queréis y todo eso.

Cuando el reverendo se hubo marchado, Rosalie se giró hacia Emmett. Su sonrisa parecía forzada.

—¿De qué iglesia es? Habría pensado que todos los lugares estarían reservados para más de un año.

Él le dijo la denominación y se encogió de hombros.

—Proporciono ayuda económica para la caridad de esa organización en particular. No le he pedido el calendario de reservas, pero obviamente nuestra petición no le ha supuesto ningún problema. De todas formas, si no quieres casarte allí, podemos hacerlo en el juzgado.

La idea de casarse con ella en ese entorno tan frío, lo molestaba, pero trató de no pensar en eso. No cambiaría nada.

—Oh, no. La iglesia está bien. No tengo ninguna objeción a las bodas tradicionales —dijo ella, y miró hacia su escritorio—. ¿Algo más antes de que vuelva al trabajo?

—La comida con los Forrester a la una. Y llama a John Greaves y dile que quiero el informe sobre Campbell cuanto antes —dijo él, sintiéndose aliviado—. Elige un lugar agradable para la comida con los Forrester. Luego llama a la mujer para organizarlo. Estarán de camino en algún lugar de la costa en este momento, en su yate, pero tienes su número de móvil en el archivo. Si van a llegar tarde, cenaremos esta noche.

—Me pondré con ello —dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dándole una gloriosa vista de la parte trasera de su falda, donde se ajustaba a la perfección a sus nalgas mientras se movía.

—Oh, Rose.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. Así que encuentra a alguien de abajo para que te sustituya durante tu ausencia —dijo él, y sonrió complacido. Estaba complacido con sus planes. Complacido de que, de ahora en adelante, Rosalie pasaría gran parte de su tiempo con él. Sería… divertido.

—De hecho ten a alguien preparado permanentemente para cuando queramos a lo largo de esta semana. Puede que decida llevarte conmigo también en otras ocasiones.

—Como quieras —dijo ella.

Él se acercó a ella y, por un momento, pudo ver la anticipación en su cara. Esperaba que la besara y su mirada se suavizó, despertando algo en el interior de Emmett.

Pero contuvo su reacción. ¿Acaso Rosalie quería que sellaran su acuerdo de matrimonio a la manera tradicional? No haría eso. Besaría a Rosalie cuando él eligiera, por sus propias razones. Pero sabía que sería pronto. Muy pronto. Se detuvo de golpe a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿No quieres preguntarme sobre tu futuro en la compañía? Parecías muy interesada en eso hace un rato.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—No quiero dejar este trabajo —por un momento pareció atemorizada, pero entonces levantó la barbilla y adoptó una actitud desafiante—. A pesar de mi eminente sustitución, la cual has dejado clara hace un rato, resulta que me gusta mi trabajo como ayudante tuya. Incluso creo que lo hago bastante bien.

Ella era buena en su trabajo. Había sido muy eficiente durante los últimos meses, mientras Jane se recuperaba del accidente de coche que casi acabó con su vida. ¿Había amenazado a Rosalie con devolverla a su trabajo de oficina si no se casaba con él? No quería pensar que pudiera ser tan calculador, pero ¿qué otra posibilidad tenía?

No. Sólo la gente desesperada se comportaba así, y Emmett McCarty no se desesperaba.

—Entonces te quedas —dijo él. Al menos hasta que se casaran. Por una razón: quería tenerla donde pudiera verla, tocarla, cada vez que quisiera. Rosalie tendría que acostumbrarse a eso—. Creo que eso funcionará bien.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Está bien.

Emmett dejó que su mirada circulara descaradamente sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo el deseo calentaba su piel. Sexo y compañerismo. Eso era lo que compartirían.

Sería un buen matrimonio. Un matrimonio inteligente. Entre dos personas convenientes.

—Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente del tema. Hazme saber sí hay algún problema con la comida con los Forrester.

—Lo haré —dijo ella, y asintió con frialdad, pero el pulso acelerado era visible en su cuello.

Ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba, y eso lo complacía inmensamente.

—Gracias, Rose. Eso es todo por ahora.

—Bien —dijo ella, y una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Su boca era raramente ancha y su nariz perfecta la más perfecta dentro del estereotipo de feminidad. A él le gustaba eso, y también le gustaba cuando le sonreía.

Las sonrisas, los jadeos, los gemidos. Lo deseaba todo. ¿Y por qué no? Pronto sería su esposa.

Emmett se permitió una segunda sonrisa de satisfacción, no sin antes darle la espalda para que ella no pudiera verlo. Luego regresó su mente a los negocios. Porque McCary's iba, al fin y al cabo, de negocios.

Proposiciones de matrimonio aparte, el trabajo era lo que movía a Emmett McCarty.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tras la proposición de su jefe, Rosalie habría querido tiempo para pensar, pero no lo tuvo. La suya era una oficina ajetreada, y pareció que pasaron sólo unos minutos antes de que se pusieran en camino para ver a los clientes de Emmett. En ese momento estaban hablando de los Forrester.

—Jack nos está poniendo la zanahoria delante del hocico, eso es todo —dijo Emmett mientras manejaba su Porsche sin esfuerzo entre el tráfico—. Si nos los ganamos, McCarty´s conseguirá la oportunidad de instalar y mantener sistemas de seguridad en más de una docena de puertos deportivos por las costas de Nueva Gales del sur y Queensland. Además tiene muchas más propiedades. Hoteles, moteles, restaurantes. Lo que quieras. Por no hablar de que tiene un gran dominio sobre la comunidad de los negocios. Una recomendación suya sería muy importante. Si conseguimos instalar sistemas de seguridad en todas sus propiedades, estaríamos hablando de mucho dinero.

—Firmará con nosotros —dijo Rosalie mientras veía pasar a los otros vehículos. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de mantener sus pensamientos bajo control, tratando de no entrar en el terreno sentimental.

No era fácil controlarlo, pero no podía dejar que él viera lo desconcertada que estaba. Más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, podría permitirse pensar en él.

—Tenemos los mejores sistemas de seguridad de Australia —dijo ella—. Posiblemente los mejores de todo el hemisferio sur. Una vez que los haya probado, se dará cuenta y nos entregará todas sus propiedades.

Puede que para Emmett aquélla fuese una conversación de negocios más, sin embargo, cada vez que la miraba, ella podía ver en sus ojos un destello de calor sensual que la dejaba con la boca abierta. Cuando había aceptado casarse con él, no había considerado lo mucho que él podría desearla físicamente, no lo abiertamente que iba a mostrarlo, ni cómo eso iba a afectarla.

Sus sentidos respondían. Eso era malo.

Sus emociones respondían. Eso era peor. La esperanza seguía tratando de hacerse un hueco en su corazón, y ella seguía tratando de ignorarla.

Él no había implicado sus emociones. Tenía que recordar eso.

—Si el señor Forrester es lo suficientemente inteligente como para construir un imperio de los negocios, seguro que también sería inteligente como para apreciar el tipo de tecnología que McCarty's puede ofrecer.

—Aprecio tu confianza en nuestras habilidades. Ah —dijo él mientras metía el coche en un parking—. Ya casi hemos llegado.

—¿Es que todo está en el lugar apropiado para ti? —preguntó con una sonrisa frívola, tratando de ocultar cómo lo envidiaba por tener esa aparente facilidad en la vida, mientras que la suya había sido un desastre casi desde antes de nacer. Ahora era peor y, como el jueves negro del crack de la bolsa, iba a ir a peor desde ese momento.

No es que fuera pesimista. Pero por primera vez estaba siendo como Emmett quería que fuese. Estaba examinando la situación con la mente racional. La cual le decía que estaba metida hasta el cuello y hundiéndose cada vez más.

—¿Sabes?, creo que disfrutaré siendo un hombre casado —dijo mientras le colocaba la mano a la altura de su codo para unirse a la multitud en la acera—. Será agradable tener resuelta esa parte de mi vida. Ahora que he dado el paso, me pregunto por qué no haría algo semejante hace años.

Entonces la parte racional de Rosalie dejó de funcionar. ¿Hace años? Eso era antes de conocerla a ella.

«Para él todo carece de sentimientos. Dadas las circunstancias, deberías sentirte afortunada por cómo se siente él al respecto», pensaba ella.

Pero no se sentía afortunada. Se sentía ofendida. Dolida al pensar que podría haber elegido a cualquier otra mujer y habría sido igual de feliz.

«Realmente no vas a casarte con él, ¿recuerdas? Todo es un truco».

Y por eso exactamente iba a terminar en un psicólogo.

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su antebrazo. Los músculos de Emmett se tensaron en respuesta y eso volvió a reiniciar todas sus reacciones internas.

—Me alegra que estés contento con tus planes —murmuró ella, y señaló un escaparate que tenían enfrente para distraerse—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Danny's Bakehouse? Sirven una tarta de queso jamaicana que es para morirse.

—No he estado nunca —dijo Emmett girando la cabeza para ver la tienda, y en ese momento alguien chocó contra Rosalie, empujándola contra su jefe.

Ella levanto la cabeza para mirar justo a la única persona del mundo a la que no quería mirar.

—Vaya. Hay que tener cuidado hoy en día —dijo el hombre. Era un hombre rubio y llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás con algo grasiento. Llevaba un negocio de reparación de fotocopiadoras y era el chantajista de Alice.

James Haynes era un hombre bastante normal. No parecía muy amenazador. Pero cuando Rosalie lo miró a los ojos, vio en ellos algo oscuro y, quizá, desequilibrado que hizo que se le helara la piel.

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró, decidida a no dejarse intimidar. Tras ese instante, después de que sus miradas se cruzaran, él desapareció entre la multitud y Rosalie volvió a respirar de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿Te han empujado?

—Estoy bien —contestó ella—. No ha sido nada.

Llegaron al restaurante sin ningún otro incidente, y rápidamente localizaron a la otra pareja y se acercaron.

—Debería haber pedido información sobre ellos —dijo Rosalie—. Temas que tratar con la esposa, para empezar.

La propuesta de Emmett la había dejado tan desconcertada que ni siquiera había considerado cómo podría contribuir ella a la comida. Lo hacía en ese momento, y se daba a sí misma otra oportunidad para desarrollar una úlcera.

—Vive para los puertos deportivos. Le encanta ir de compras y navegar —dijo Emmett con calma—. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo de lo que hablar.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa en este momento.

Aquella afirmación, que se quedaba corta, la hizo sentir un tanto histérica. Trató de mantener la compostura mientras él la guiaba con la mano en la espalda a través de las mesas. No fue fácil.

Siempre habían mantenido una relación estrictamente impersonal. Ahora lo único que ella parecía desear era que la tocara. Su cercanía, su corazón, su alma, y todos los secretos familiares. Él le daba toda la parte del tacto y la cercanía, y en el proceso estaba acabando con su equilibrio mental.

¿Qué ocurriría si quería tener contacto íntimo antes de la boda? Sintiendo lo que sentía por él, ¿cómo iba a echarse atrás? Cuanto más pensaba en eso, más complicado le parecía.

—Naomi, Jack, dejad que os presente a mi ayudante.

Como respuesta a las presentaciones, Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y saludó a la pareja que ya estaba sentada a la mesa.

—Señora Forrester, señor Forrester.

Emmett le ofreció una silla y su mano rozó su nuca al apartarse para sentarse él. Fue un roce casi imperceptible, pero ella se estremeció, sintiendo frío y calor al mismo tiempo.

—Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la navegación —dijo Emmett.

—Un viaje muy agradable —dijo Jack Forrester, y miró a Rosalie de manera jovial, aunque ella sintió la agudeza de una mente inteligente tras la fachada amable—. Nos gusta aprovechar la oportunidad de navegar siempre que se presenta.

Rosalie no saldría a mar abierto por nada del mundo. Incluso evitaba tomar el ferry del puerto siempre que le era posible. Pero se limitó a sonreír, decidida a no decir nada que pudiera espantar a ese hombre.

La comida se desarrolló bien, pero Rosalie no perdió ni un instante la atención sobre Emmett, ni sobre los numerosos toques que le otorgó.

¿Qué haría si quisiera hacer el amor en la oficina?

Lo más probable sería que cayese en sus brazos. Quizá un affaire no estuviera mal del todo.

«Y probablemente ésa es la idea más estúpida que has tenido jamás», se dijo a sí misma. «Tú buscas amor. Un sentimiento que Emmett ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que desea».

Pero era imposible tratar de razonar con sus hormonas y su corazón en ese momento.

—¿Rose? —dijo Emmett.

—Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

—Ya han traído el postre —dijo él señalando el carrito—. ¿Te apetece algo?

Ella apretó los dientes. La otra pareja ya había decidido. Un suflé cubierto de salsa de bayas para el marido y un cuenco de macedonia para la mujer. Algo totalmente inocuo. ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de imaginarse a Emmett desnudo, mordiendo suflé y fruta sobre su estómago?

«Ya nunca podré volver a mirar esa comida como antes», se dijo a sí misma.

—El sorbete —dijo finalmente.

Emmett eligió un plato de queso y galletitas, y para su tranquilidad, prosiguieron con la conversación. Incluso consiguió controlarse ligeramente, hasta que llegó el momento de la sobremesa y Emmett aprovechó para pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros con un aire de posesión despreocupada.

¿Despreocupada? Ja. Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos supo lo que estaba pensando. Ella no podía seguir fingiendo tener dudas. No había nada de despreocupado. Sabía que lo próximo que querría hacer sería tirarla sobre la alfombra de la oficina para satisfacer sus deseos.

Descubrió que había algo sumamente erótico en un hombre que juguetea con el pelo de una mujer. ¿Y quién decía que un hombre no podía dejarse llevar por la lujuria primero y enamorarse después?

—¿Me pasas el agua? —preguntó ella.

—Claro —contestó él, y la soltó para alcanzar la jarra.

Por fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Pero entonces él se inclinó tan cerca de ella mientras le rellenaba la copa, que Rosalie pudo oler la fragancia de su piel y casi contar las pestañas que rodeaban esos ojos color avellana tan enigmáticos.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—De nada —añadió levantando las cejas.

—Señor Forrester —dijo Rosalie tratando de distraerse—, Jack. ¿Cómo habéis construido Naomi y tú vuestro imperio? Habéis conseguido cosas increíbles con vuestras propiedades e inversiones.

Jack flirteó con ella un poco mientras contestaba, pero Rosalie no le dio importancia. Sonrió y lo instó a hablar de sus diferentes negocios.

—Es un trabajo duro, querida —dijo Jack, y se inclinó sobre la mesa como si fuera a compartir con ella un jugoso secreto—. Si un hombre se lo propone, puede conseguir mucho, sin importar lo que desee en esta vida.

—No todo —dijo Emmett apretando con su mano el hombro de Rosalie—. Hay cosas que están fuera de todo alcance.

Por un instante Jack miró a Emmett. Luego se rio y levantó su café a modo de brindis.

Naomi Forrester observaba con aire de sorpresa. Emmett estaba actuando de manera posesiva y, aunque no debía ser así, a Rosalie le gustaba.

La conversación finalizó poco después y abandonaron el restaurante enseguida.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio, ella se volvió hacia Emmett y preguntó:

—¿Lo hemos impresionado? No podría decirlo.

—Hemos dado un paso adelante con Forrester. Por hoy es suficiente —dijo él mientras arrancaba el coche que los llevaría a través del túnel del puerto hasta el barrio en el que él vivía.

Emmett podía sentir la tensión que se acumulaba en sus hombros y se sentía molesto por ello. Lo único que Forrester había hecho era flirtear un poco con Rosalie, y él había deseado entonces descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

Tendría que aprender a controlar su tendencia a reaccionar exageradamente con respecto a Rosalie. Era totalmente lo contrario a como quería llevar su relación. Fría y sin sentimientos. Ése era el plan.

—Forrester es el tipo de hombre que disfruta viendo a sus socios hacer piruetas en un esfuerzo por convencerlo. No será fácil.

—No me guste que juegue contigo —dijo Rosalie. Parecía indignada y Emmett sonrió. Para lo inteligente y entusiasta que era con respecto a su trabajo, se daba bastante poca cuenta de lo despiadado que podía ser el mundo empresarial.

—Yo también estoy jugando con él —dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros—. Así funciona. Antes de volver a la oficina, quiero pasar por mi casa a recoger unas cosas.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Rosalie no tenía mucho más que decir, pero a él no le importó el silencio. Le permitió reflexionar sobre el éxito de sus planes hasta el momento. Cuatro meses a partir de ese momento, cuatro meses y dos días exactamente, y estarían casados. Cada vez le gustaba más la idea de casarse con Rosalie.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rosalie miró a su alrededor con aparente interés.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tienes una casa aquí? Te había imaginado en un apartamento, a decir verdad.

—Compré este lugar hace seis años —dijo él mientras conducía el coche por el camino hacia una enorme casa de dos pisos. Unas columnas romanas sustentaban el porche, que se extendía por todo lo largo del piso de abajo. En el segundo piso, un balcón rodeaba la casa y giraba hacia la parte de atrás.

Aunque la casa no tenía un diseño moderno, era original y él se sentía a gusto con ella. Estuvo tentado de intentar convencer a Rosalie de que le encantaría vivir allí, pero se contuvo. No tenía que impresionarla.

—Pensé que deberías ver dónde vas a vivir.

—Es muy agradable —dijo ella, y parecía sincera, pero reacia a decir más, y pronto centró su atención en las flores.

—Son preciosas —dijo ella señalando hacia las plantas y los arbustos—. Yo soy jardinera frustrada, dado el apartamento en el que vivo. Pero me encantaría tener un gran jardín si tuviera la oportunidad.

¿Era eso a lo que se refería cuando decía que deberían conocerse mejor? ¿Compartir pequeños e íntimos detalles de sus vidas?

Decidió que podría vivir con esas revelaciones y quizá podría sacar algunas propias a relucir. No le pasaría nada por probar, sobre todo si todo aquello de lo que hablarían serían cosas tan inocuas como la jardinería.

—Podrás ocuparte del jardín cuando estemos casados, si quieres. Vamos a ver el interior.

Emmett recorrió el camino hacia la puerta principal, desconectó la alarma y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Comenzaremos arriba y luego bajaremos.

Le enseñó las habitaciones, intercambiando conversaciones despreocupadas con ella mientras hacían la visita. Tras los primeros minutos, Rosalie se relajó y Emmett se dio cuenta de que él también. A Rosalie le gustaba la casa, y no había nada de malo en que él sintiera algo de orgullo al respecto.

Su sensación de tranquilidad lo abandonó en cuanto entraron en el dormitorio principal. Los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron más oscuros y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas antes de apartar la vista para no mirarlo.

A él se le aceleró el pulso, pero simplemente dijo:

—La vista desde aquí es espectacular por las noches —descorrió las cortinas—. Ésa es una de las razones por las que la sala de estar y la cocina están en el piso de arriba y no abajo. ¿Te gustaría verlas?

—Sería genial —dijo ella, y pasó por delante, siendo su rubor aún evidente—. Es curioso ver el puerto desde una perspectiva diferente, aunque también me gusta la vista desde tu oficina.

¿A quién le importaban esas cosas? Emmett quería tomarla allí mismo, en ese momento, y tuvo que apretar las manos con fuerza mientras ella pasaba por delante.

«La tendré en mi cama cuando sea el momento», pensó. «No por una urgencia impulsiva».

Cualquier otra cosa sería como perder el control, y Emmett McCarty nunca actuaba de una manera que no hubiera planeado previamente.

—Podría vivir aquí —continuó diciendo ella mientras Emmett la seguía hasta el balcón—. Se ve cualquier movimiento del puerto con total claridad.

Sus hombros se rozaron y él se permitió disfrutar de su fragancia y de la calidez de su piel.

—El yate de los Forrester debe de estar ahí, en alguna parte.

—Sí, en alguna parte —dijo ella, y cuando Emmett le rozó la cadera con la suya, ella añadió—. Podrías cerrar este balcón. Parcialmente. Nada que oscureciera la vista, pero ganarías algo más de privacidad para poder sentarte aquí. Imagínate meterte en el jacuzzi al final del día —se detuvo con una mirada de horror en la cara.

—Puedo imaginármelo muy bien —dijo él en voz baja. La deseaba, y quería que ella supiera que la deseaba—. Un jacuzzi hecho para dos.

—Uh, y con plantas en las macetas —añadió ella mientras se apartaba—. Podría haber montones de ellas aquí. Árboles ornamentales, y bambú. Incluso podrías cultivar fresas.

—Vamos abajo, al estudio. Quiero sacar algo de la caja fuerte. Luego podremos irnos a la oficina.

Ella lo siguió, aparentemente feliz de ir a cualquier parte que los alejara de la habitación y de las conversaciones sobre jacuzzis.

Emmett abrió la caja fuerte y sacó una caja de dentro. Inexplicablemente su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió que le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Elegiremos los anillos juntos, tras darle a tu hermana la noticia —dijo, y le entregó la caja—. Soy demasiado conocido como para esperar a que alguien no se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos y divulgue el secreto. Pero esto valdrá de momento.

—Oh, pero no puedo —dijo ella.

—Insisto —dijo él. La reticencia de Rosalie lo irritó ligeramente. Debía haberse puesto a dar saltos, como cualquier mujer. Su madre había tomado todo lo que su padre le había ofrecido y había pedido incluso más. Joyas, coches nuevos, armarios llenos de ropas exóticas. Tantas que ni siquiera pudo llevarlas todas antes de que pasaran de moda.

Emmett podría permitirse a Rosalie, sin importar lo cara que resultara ser. Podría tener el dinero, pero los sentimientos quedarían fuera de lugar. Y la relación no tendría complicaciones como resultado. Tan simple como eso. Y, si se había dejado llevar una o dos veces durante el día, era sólo por la novedad.

—Ábrela. Dime lo que piensas.

Por un instante pensó que Rosalie agarraría la caja y saldría corriendo. Pero se limitó a abrirla con dedos temblorosos. Dentro había un collar, una gargantilla, un brazalete y unos pendientes. Todo hecho a mano a petición suya por uno de los más reputados joyeros de Sydney.

—Son Montichelli —dijo ella asombrada—. El diseño… las hojas de oro son pequeñas, ¿pero son hojas de plátano?

Él asintió.

—Siempre me han encantado esas hojas, sobre todo en primavera, cuando emergen por primera vez de los árboles, tan frescas y verdes.

—Hiciste un comentario sobre ellas el día que empezaste a trabajar como ayudante mía.

—¿Y te acuerdas?

—No es nada, Rose. Simplemente se me quedó grabado en ese momento.

—Oh, bueno —dijo ella volviendo a mirar las joyas y luego a Emmett—. Pero no puedes hacer esto. No puedo permitírtelo. Son preciosos pero…

—Tonterías, ni peros ni nada —dijo él, y le quitó la caja seleccionando una de las piezas—. Quiero ver cómo te queda esto, Rosalie. Te sentarán bien todos, pero hoy empezaremos con el colgante.

La acercó a él y le colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello. El diamante descansó sobre sus pechos. Ella levantó la mano para tocar la pieza.

—Gracias. Probablemente nunca sabrás lo que me has hecho sentir en este momento. No creo que pueda decírtelo.

Ahí estaba la reacción femenina que había estado esperando. Colgarle cualquier regalo valioso y reaccionaba como cualquier mujer.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo él quitándole importancia.

—Emmett —dijo ella, colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza y lo besó.

Otra reacción típicamente femenina. Salvo que era algo sumamente gentil, incluso aunque despertara en él un fuego interior que ardía por sus venas. Emmett la acercó más a él, considerando la posibilidad de conseguir esa satisfacción sexual en ese mismo instante.

—Te deseo —dijo él, y dejó que su boca poseyese la de Rosalie, disfrutando con su reacción. Cualquier otra preocupación quedó olvidada mientras el calor del momento lo envolvía. Sus labios eran suaves y su boca caliente y exuberante—. Estamos bien juntos, Rose. Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró y se apartó.

—¿No irás demasiado rápido para mí? —preguntó.

En ese instante lo que él deseaba era un viaje rápido que los llevara directos al dormitorio, y más allá. Pero se trataba de sexo, después de todo. Esperaría hasta su próximo movimiento en el juego.

Apartó la caja de las joyas y tomó a Rosalie por el codo con la otra mano.

—Volvamos al trabajo.

—Buena idea —dijo ella tomando aliento y estirando los hombros—. Volvamos a la oficina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La tentación se quedó con Rosalie el resto del día. No podía dejar de pensar en las joyas Montichelli. Aunque puede que no hubiera sido su intención, la elección de Emmett sobre el diseño, y las razones que había detrás, la habían conmovido profundamente.

Él quería actuar sin sentimientos, pero sin embargo hacía cosas que parecían planeadas para hacerla reaccionar. Tras haber tocado su corazón de ese modo, Rosalie quería pensar que él sentía lo mismo, pero sabía que no era así.

Y luego estaba el beso. El deseo sexual sólo quedaría satisfecho si se rendía por completo, pero las cosas ya eran suficientemente complicadas. Acostarse con Emmett sería peor. Pero tenía la sensación de que, hacer el amor con él, sería algo memorable.

—Emmett…

—¿Mmm?

—Ah. Perdón —dijo ella mirándolo—. ¿Estaba hablando?

—Me parece que sí.

Él la estaba llevando a casa, probablemente para asegurarse de que las joyas llegaran sanas y salvas. Había dicho que no quería que se arriesgara a tomar el autobús llevando algo de tanto valor consigo.

Ella recibió la escolta de buena gana. Quería ser capaz de devolverle las joyas sanas y salvas más tarde.

Deseaba que no tuviese que ver su modesta casa. Era como una invasión, una exposición de sí misma que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

—Mi apartamento está en ese edificio de la izquierda —señaló ella—. El que tiene los buzones de ladrillo construidos en la pared.

—Ya veo —dijo él mientras aparcaba—. Vamos.

—He estado… ahorrando para el futuro —dijo ella—. El apartamento no es gran cosa.

Era pequeño, el ascensor no funcionaba la mayoría de las veces. De pronto levantó la barbilla. Oficialmente tenía un trabajo de oficina. Puede que viviera un poco pobremente, pero al menos no tenía aspiraciones por encima de sus posibilidades.

«¿No consideras aceptar casarte con tu jefe millonario como tener pensamientos más allá de la realidad?», pensó.

Apretó los labios. No iba a casarse con él. Simplemente estaba ganando tiempo. En cualquier caso, era culpa de él. No iba a culparse por ello.

—Creo que encontrarás mi piso un poco feo.

—Mi padre no era rico, Rose —dijo él—. Y lo que tuvo, no siempre supo gastarlo sabiamente. Sé lo que son los problemas de liquidez.

Realmente Rosalie no sabía nada de los detalles de la niñez de Emmett, salvo que tenía dos hermanos y que su padre poseía una compañía de construcción de algún tipo en Brisbane. Su madre era psicoterapeuta y monitora de Reiki, y sus padres estaban divorciados.

La vida familiar no siempre era feliz, o necesariamente cómoda, un hecho que Rosalie conocía muy bien.

Emmett había construido su imperio de la nada, y se preguntaba si las carencias de su infancia habrían sido la motivación para alcanzar semejante éxito. Rosalie suspiró, agarró la caja de las joyas con fuerza y entró en el edificio.

El ascensor funcionó para variar. Supuso que debía sentirse agradecida por esas pequeñas muestras de piedad, pero en cuanto entraron y las puertas se cerraron, el aparato dio una sacudida y Rosalie acabó en los brazos de Emmett.

En un momento, la boca de él cubrió la suya. El ascensor comenzó a subir pero su mundo pareció quedarse detenido. Entonces Emmett se apartó y se giró para mirar a la puerta, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, o como si no quisiera que hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó ella—. No sé qué hacer contigo en esta situación.

—No hay por qué preocuparse. Podría enseñarte, si considerara que necesitas instrucciones.

—No necesitaría que me enseñaras —dijo ella, y se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando. No era el momento de sentirse indignada—. Ya hemos llegado. El mío es el cuarto empezando por el final, número veintidós.

—Dame la llave, Rosalie. Yo abriré por ti.

Daba una sensación de intimidad entrar juntos al apartamento. Como si fueran una pareja casada. Había una parte de ella que deseaba esa sensación de pertenencia, de tener una unión con alguien especial.

Dentro del piso, él miró a su alrededor con interés. Parecía que el episodio del ascensor había sido rápidamente olvidado, al menos por parte de Emmett.

—Me gusta. Tiene cierto encanto.

—He tratado de hacer que parezca un hogar —dijo ella mientras ahuecaba uno de los cojines del sofá del cuarto de estar—. Cada mueble es diferente. Algunas cosas especiales de la casa eran de mis padres, que guardé después de que murieran. El resto lo he conseguido en las rebajas, sobre todo, o lo he comprado de segunda mano y lo he restaurado yo.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —dijo él, e hizo una pausa—. Un café estaría bien.

—No lo comprendo —dijo ella mientras quitaba una pila de revistas de jardinería de la mesita y dejaba la caja de las joyas—. ¿Por qué estás…?

—¿Impresionado? —preguntó él, y miró a su alrededor—. Enséñame dónde duermes, Rose. Quiero verlo.

—No es difícil de encontrar. Es la única habitación que queda, aparte del baño.

Él se echó a un lado para dejarla abrir la puerta y luego la siguió. El silencio reinó mientras observaba la habitación. Pareció durar horas, y Rosalie seguía sin comprender la expresión de su cara. Lo único que sabía era que sentía una urgencia feroz en su alma.

Sus miradas se encontraron y las emociones de Rosalie se intensificaron. De pronto sentía que tenía que salir de aquel espacio tan reducido.

—El café —dijo ella—. Debería ir a prepararlo.

—En un minuto —dijo él, y pasó los dedos por las sábanas de color granate y oro—. Te gustan los colores brillantes.

—A veces —no en la oficina. Allí prefería mantener la eficiencia y el control. Y esas cualidades parecían resaltarse con tonos pálidos. En casa, los colores brillantes alegraban el ambiente y daban profundidad.

—Le has dado vida a este lugar —dijo él señalando sus alrededores—. Lo has hecho tuyo.

—¿No es eso lo que hay que hacer con una casa aunque sea humilde?

—Te quiero en mi casa como aquí. De hecho creo que un decorador sería una buena idea —dijo, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación—. ¿Me das ese café?

—Oh, claro. Pero tiene que ser instantáneo —dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina—. No preparo el de verdad.

Él se bebió el café de pie en menos de dos minutos y en silencio. La atmósfera se llenó con aquello que había elegido no decir.

Finalmente dejó la taza y dijo:

—Hora de irme.

Ella caminó con él hasta la puerta y se detuvo allí.

—Buenas noches, Emmett.

Algo en su corazón seguía doliéndole, pero se dijo a sí misma que no sería más que indigestión. Al fin y al cabo, y dadas las circunstancias, no sería tan tonta como para desarrollar sentimientos reales hacia él.

Sin embargo no le hubiera importado colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro y olvidarse de todo. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Sabía la respuesta, claro.

—No deberías haberme dado las joyas, pero las llevaré siempre que quieras.

—Buenas noches, Rosalie —dijo él, la besó y salió al pasillo. Entonces se detuvo y chasqueó los dedos—. Otra cosa más. Espero que tengas el fin de semana libre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo pasaremos en la isla Esme.

—¿Esme? —se sintió como una idiota repitiendo el nombre, pero su cerebro se negaba a funcionar—. Ahí es donde vas a ir con los Forrester y sus otros invitados.

El viaje supondría otro paso adelante en su esfuerzo por ganarse a Forrester. Rosalie se sentía feliz por Emmett, pero el viaje a una de las pequeñas islas de la costa de Queensland no tenía nada que ver con ella.

En otras circunstancias habría sido un fin de semana maravilloso lleno de recuerdos románticos. Pero dado que a Emmett no le iba el romance, Rosalie deseaba que dejase de meterle esas ideas tan tentadoras en la cabeza.

—Exacto —dijo él, y volvió a besarla con ferocidad—. Tú también vienes. Asegúrate de meter en la maleta ropa de ocio y no sólo de trabajo. Estoy seguro de que habrá tiempo para ambas cosas, y planeo sacar el máximo partido a ese tiempo.

De ningún modo debía aceptar un fin de semana con Emmett. No si no quería acabar en sus brazos y en su cama. Y no si quería detener esa marea de sentimientos que parecía despertar en el fondo de su corazón.

Ella no había pedido nada de eso, y ahora que estaba ocurriendo, sus sentimientos se habían convertido en su enemigo.

—No me necesitas allí para algo así. Estoy segura de que los Forrester y los demás no querrán una intrusa.

—No eres una intrusa. Creen que eres mi novia y vas a venir conmigo. A no ser que tengas algún problema en que pasemos el tiempo conociéndonos mejor. Dijiste que necesitabas eso.

—Sí. Tiempo es exactamente lo que necesito.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era salir de aquello sin profundizar más a ningún nivel. Y no podría escapar hasta que no hubiese terminado de pagar al chantajista. Tres meses más y encima tendría que cancelar la boda.

—No me importa la idea de irme. Supongo que simplemente es que yo…

—Bien. Entonces ya está arreglado. Terminaremos de trabajar un poco antes mañana por la tarde, pasaremos por aquí a recoger tus cosas y saldremos hacia el aeropuerto —concluyó, y se alejó.

«…no pienso acostarme contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia», finalizó la frase en silencio.

—Cierra con llave, Rose —dijo él a lo lejos.

—¿Perdón? Ah, iba a hacerlo.

Rosalie cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y echó el pestillo. No estaba segura de con quién estaba furiosa. Pero, fuera cual fuera la causa, esa reacción tenía que ser mejor que la desesperación.

—No me iré con él, y eso es todo —dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre el sofá, disfrutando del tiempo a solas para pensar—. Diré que he pillado la gripe o algo así y me pasaré el fin de semana en la cama poniéndome al día con la lectura. Eso le enseñará.

El viernes amaneció brillante y agradable, lo cual no cuadraba con la perspectiva de Rosalie en absoluto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por pensar en la situación, se había ido a la cama sin saber cómo iba a enfrentarse a los próximos tres meses.

Tras apagar el despertador, vaciló un instante y finalmente llamó para decir que estaba enferma. Emmett la pilló al instante y le dijo que se diera prisa en llegar al trabajo. Tenían mucho que hacer antes de partir.

Parecía feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca lo había escuchado. ¿Acaso era porque ella había aceptado casarse? Y, si era así, ¿cómo se lo tomaría cuando ella se echase atrás en el último momento?

No quería herirlo. Claro que no creía que alguien pudiera herirlo. ¿Pero y si se equivocaba?

«No estás equivocada», se dijo a sí misma. «Él no se deja llevar por las emociones y tú te estás dejando llevar por la imaginación. Ahora deja de preocuparte antes de que se te vaya la cabeza».

Se encontraban en el avión de camino a la isla Esme tras el día de trabajo y Rosalie no estaba segura de nada. No estaba segura de ella, de sus sentimientos, de cómo enfrentarse al próximo minuto, al próximo día ni a los próximos tres meses.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Emmett—. Espero que no te dé miedo volar.

—Rara vez me asusto.

Su afirmación, sin embargo, estaba llena de ironía, dado que había intentado fingir que estaba enferma para librarse del viaje. Él había dicho unas cuantas palabras cuando había llegado al trabajo, señalando que no iba a aprovecharse de ella a la primera oportunidad.

Una de cal y una de arena. Primera iba detrás de ella con fuego en la mirada y luego le decía que no podía importarle menos. Desde luego él no parecía estresado. Parecía el epítome de la relajación, vestido con sus vaqueros y su camisa.

—Estoy bien. Los aviones pequeños no me asustan.

Señaló el brazalete de diamantes que llevaba en la muñeca y se preguntó lo que pensaría Emmett si le dijera que había dormido con la caja de las joyas bajo el colchón.

—¿Están aseguradas las joyas? —pregunto ella de pronto.

—Sí, Rose. Están aseguradas —dijo él con cierta ironía.

Su tono no hizo más que aumentar su enfado. Cuando habló, Rosalie no trató de ocultarlo.

—Aun así, prefiero guardarlo todo en la caja fuerte de la oficina, o en la que tienes en tu casa.

—Si hicieras eso, casi nunca las llevarías puestas. Eso no tendría sentido. Ahí abajo está la isla. Aterrizaremos pronto.

—Ya veo —dijo ella mirando por la ventanilla.

Una isla paradisíaca, su jefe. Y un fin de semana entero por delante que amenazaba con ser un desastre.

«No se trata de una escapada romántica».

Llevaba todo el día repitiéndose eso, pero una parte de ella no quería creerlo. Una parte que veía a Emmett y veía en él el potencial para tantos deseos.

—Podría sumergirme en el océano ahora mismo.

«Tirarme al mar en el embarcadero más cercano y probar suerte con los tiburones. Dudo que sean más amenazadores que los pensamientos que se acumulan en mi mente en este instante».

Pensamientos en los que besaba a su jefe, en los que lo abrazaba. Y eso era lo menos importante. Puede que él hubiera dicho que no pensaba seducirla ese fin de semana, ¿pero lo diría en serio?

—Pasaremos algún tiempo en el agua este fin de semana —dijo él con una sonrisa de anticipación—. Me encanta nadar, y no pienso perder a oportunidad de disfrutar viendo a mi futura mujer en traje de baño.

—Supongo que yo también debería echarte un vistazo a ti —contestó ella, molesta y, sí, es cierto, un poco excitada ante el interés que despertaba su cuerpo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por sentirse así—. Espero que lleves bañador ajustado. Y no esas, bermudas anchas que lo tapan todo.

Por un momento la expresión de Nicholas se heló, pero luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

—Touché, Rosalie. Touché.

El avión tocó tierra y, poco después, ya estaban en un bungalow de cristal y madera que tenía el mar prácticamente en los cimientos.

El lugar parecía romántico, claro. De hecho toda la isla parecía un paraíso.

Rosalie trató de imaginarse a sí misma fuera del bungalow, sentada en un escritorio con su ropa de trabajo, con su libreta sobre las rodillas.

—¿Este bungalow es para mí o para ti? —preguntó tratando de parecer calmada—. Parece muy agradable. Pensé que tendríamos habitaciones en el hotel, pero uno de estos no está mal tampoco. No es que me hubiera importado el hotel.

No hacía más que balbucear, así que decidió cerrar la boca.

Emmett sonrió y dijo:

—Es para los dos. Vamos a deshacer las maletas. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso y para tomarnos algo antes de dirigirnos al hotel para pasar una velada con los Forrester y los demás.

—Creí que había dejado claro que no me acostaría contigo este fin de semana —dijo ella, y al ver que él no decía nada, añadió—. De hecho tengo convicciones muy fuertes con respecto al matrimonio. Una novia debería esperar al marido hasta la noche de bodas.

Debía de haber algunas mujeres que siguieran pensando así.

—¿Eres virgen, Rosalie? Si es así, no hay nada de qué asustarse, ya sabes. El sexo es para disfrutarlo. Entre nosotros sé que será muy agradable.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella sintiendo calor por todo su cuerpo—. Quiero decir que ya sé que no tengo por qué asustarme del sexo. Ya lo he hecho.

No es que esa otra vez hubiera sido especialmente agradable, pero ésa no era la cuestión.

—Estoy hablando de cuáles son mis sentimientos ahora —dijo ella—. Y ahora quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio.

—Cuando sea el momento apropiado para que hagamos el amor, lo haremos —dijo él quitándole la maleta mientras sujetaba la suya con la otra mano y entraba en el bungalow—. Dudo que quieras esperar hasta la noche de bodas. Hay demasiado entre nosotros como para eso. Pero supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

—No puedes meterme en tu cama a la fuerza. No se trata de un hombre de Neandertal que agarra a la mujer por el pelo. Soy una mujer moderna y conozco mis derechos. Además sé kárate. No creas que no pueda emplear todo lo que sé. No cooperaré, ni aunque me tires a la fuerza y me…

—¿Por qué no escoges una habitación? —preguntó él mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y se dirigía hacia la sala de estar para encender el aire acondicionado—. Deshaz tu maleta, luego tomaremos esa copa que te he prometido y nos prepararemos para ir al hotel.

—¿Elegir una habitación? —preguntó ella sintiéndose avergonzada—. Bien. Eh… lo haré. Iré a… a elegir una habitación.

¿Sería posible morirse literalmente de vergüenza? Rosalie estaba cerca de averiguarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—¿Una copa? —preguntó Emmett desde el mueble bar mientras Rosalie salía de la habitación. Ignorando su inquietud, la cual había estado acompañándola durante toda la velada, desde que le había dicho que no se acostaría con él ese fin de semana en la Isla Esme, Emmett le dijo lo que había.

—Después de todas esas charlas aburridas esta noche, creo que nos lo merecemos.

—Puede que éste sea el mismo viernes que comenzamos esta mañana en Sydney, pero una isla lejos de la costa es un escenario muy diferente para el edificio McCarty. Esta velada no se ha parecido en absoluto al trabajo —dijo ella—. O quizá hayan sido los canapés y los cócteles la razón de todo. ¿Crees que has impresionado a los Forrester? Juro que estoy comenzando a odiar a ese hombre, y el modo en que juega con la gente.

—Es su naturaleza —dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, aunque a él tampoco le gustaba. Observó los ojos brillantes de Rosalie, que había bebido el suficiente vino como para estar sonrojada y dar la impresión de que sólo veía estrellas.

Era espectacular. El deseo recorrió su cuerpo de golpe.

—Le daré este fin de semana de diversión, pero para cuando acabe, sabrá que voy en serio y que no estaré por siempre esperando una respuesta suya. Siempre hay más peces en el mar.

—De hecho no estoy segura de necesitar otra copa. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Él cerró el frigorífico y trató de no pensar en la falda que llevaba puesta, ni en las esbeltas piernas que había debajo. Pero era humano después de todo, a pesar de su declaración de que no forzaría las cosas con ella. Esos instintos posesivos habían estado haciéndole la vida imposible otra vez, sobre todo en lo referente al flirteo con Jack Forrester.

—¿Y qué me dices de un café?

—No —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Probablemente debería irme a… debería irme a dormir. Me avergüenza el modo en que me he comportado antes. Te debo una disculpa por sacar tales conclusiones como lo he hecho. Lo siento. Me siento como una estúpida ahora mismo.

—Estabas tensa.

Aún lo estaba. Estaba más tensa que las cuerdas de un violín. Él había podido imaginar eso a lo largo de la velada, pero en ese momento ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

—No pretendo ponerte las cosas difíciles, Rosalie, ni forzarte a hacer cosas para las que no estás preparada. Si eres capaz de creer eso, creo que las cosas te resultarán más fáciles.

—Debes de pensar que soy una cobarde, pero no lo soy —dijo ella mientras se agachaba para quitarse los zapatos—. Hay una razón para todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomo, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Emmett debía mantener la distancia, pero no podía resistirse. Era casi como si algo en su interior lo arrastrara y lo obligara a actuar contrariamente a sus decisiones. Estiró los brazos y la agarró de los hombros.

—No tienes que justificar tus decisiones ante mí, Rose.

Si ella supiera sus pensamientos, puede que no se sintiera tan inclinada a hacer eso. Él quería hacer el amor con ella y mandar a paseo todos sus principios. Incluso se preguntaba si sus propios principios estarían en juego. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

—Eres bajita sin tus zapatos.

—No lo soy —dijo ella tomando aliento—. He de decirte que mido ciento setenta centímetros. Creo que eso son cinco pies con ocho, por si acaso eres demasiado viejo como para sentirte a gusto con el sistema métrico.

—Veo que la gata tiene uñas —dijo él riéndose.

—Entonces quítate los zapatos —dijo ella—. Vamos a ver lo alto que crees que eres estando en igualdad de condiciones.

—Creo que seguiré teniendo ventaja —dijo él señalando los zapatos tirados en el suelo tras ellos—. Los tacones de esas cosas deben de medir por lo menos quince centímetros.

—¡Ja! —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Emmett deseó que no hubiera hecho eso. Su camisa negra ya era suficientemente ajustada sin ayuda de la presión que ejercían los brazos. Ni siquiera quería que ningún otro hombre la mirase cuando se ponía así.

—Me quitaré los zapatos para dar un paseo por la playa —dijo él—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Sabes lo raro que me resulta ir a la playa? Cualquier playa, por no hablar de una paradisíaca como ésta.

Él se quitó los zapatos y se agachó para quitarse los calcetines.

—Entonces deberías disfrutarlo mientras puedas.

—Me has convencido —dijo ella con una sonrisa casi relajada—. Demos ese paseo.

La arena parecía blanca a la luz de la luna, y estaba fría bajo sus pies. Con el murmullo de las olas a su izquierda y la selva tropical a la derecha, estaban completamente apartados.

Emmett pensó que era un escenario bastante romántico. El tipo de lugar para compartir algo especial.

—No parece haber nadie más por aquí —dijo Rosalie—. Pensé que habría algunas personas disfrutando de esto.

—La mayoría seguirán en el hotel, disfrutando del entretenimiento.

Se quedaron en silencio y anduvieron. Rosalie parecía contenta de poder respirar el aire marítimo. Cada vez que llegaba una ola un poco más fuerte, ella corría hacia el interior de la playa. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con otra pareja, pero la mayor parte de la playa estaba desierta.

A Emmett le alegraba que Rosalie estuviera contenta. Al fin y al cabo no había nada de malo en querer que fuera feliz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él observando su expresión a la luz de la luna. Rosalie tenía el pelo suelto, que acariciaba su cara. En la oscuridad sus ojos eran como dos pozos profundos y misteriosos.

—Pensarás que es una tontería. Me preguntaba cómo de pronto tendría que levantarse una persona para encontrar las mejores conchas marinas antes que nadie —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Una niñería, ¿verdad?

—Debe de ser la luz de la luna.

—¿Mmm?

Aquella respuesta ensoñadora le hizo desear acercarla más a él para poder sentir su calor contra su pecho mientras andaban.

—Hay un lugar al otro lado de la isla que es bueno para las conchas. No hay muchas por aquí.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? No me había dado cuenta.

—Vine hace unos años con mis padres y mis hermanos.

Tratamos de conseguir un fin de semana para irnos juntos un par de veces al año.

—Te envidio esas relaciones.

Estuvo tentado de abrir la boca y decirle que ella podría compartir todo eso, pero entonces recordó que se había dicho a sí mismo que se mantendría alejado. Así que simplemente le acarició un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara.

No debería haberla tocado, porque entonces quiso hacerlo de nuevo y con más intensidad.

—Deberíamos volver. Se estará haciendo tarde.

—Es hora de dormir un poco —convino ella de inmediato, pero sus ojos no dejaban de moverse sobre su cara, mientras que el pulso era visible en su garganta.

Emmett tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de besarla en el cuello, pero simplemente le tomó la mano y comenzó a desandar lo andado. Cuando llegaron al bungalow, la soltó y la dejó pasar.

—Puedes usar el baño primero. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Emmett —dijo ella, y si estiró para darle un beso—. Has sido muy comprensivo. No importa lo que pase, no olvidaré eso.

Las palabras fueron casi vehementes. Rosalie buscó su cara con la mirada y él supo por su expresión que quería besarlo de nuevo. Entonces olvidó la sensación de confusión. Olvidó lo mucho que deseaba aquello.

—Hazlo —dijo él, y ella cerró los ojos y se acercó más. Pero fue él quien tomó sus labios de la manera que se había dicho a sí mismo que no lo haría.

Rosalie le provocaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, y saber eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Era peligroso darle cualquier control sobre él.

No era amor. Claro que no. Pero Rosalie le hacía sentir como Emmett no había anticipado. Debía tomar eso como una advertencia para andarse con cuidado. Y sin embargo no quería parar. No en ese momento, al menos.

La rodeó con los brazos y dijo:

—Bésame otra vez.

—Lo haré —contestó ella, y volvió a besarlo rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—Abre la boca y déjame entrar.

—Lord Emmett.

Ella abrió la boca y sus lenguas se juntaron, explorándose la una a la otra. La sangre ardía por sus venas. La apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos. La presión era buena, pero aún quería más.

Quería tocarla más, abrazarla y algo más. Algo que podría calmar el calor que sentía.

Ella deslizó las manos por sus hombros y luego hasta su pecho. Él gimió y tensó los músculos como respuesta, recorriendo con sus manos su columna, sus caderas, sus brazos y sus hombros. Hasta finalmente copar sus nalgas y presionarla contra su cuerpo.

En cualquier momento la levantaría y la llevaría a su cama. Estar juntos en todos los aspectos físicos posibles parecía ser lo único que importaba.

Pero si hacía eso, estaría totalmente fuera de control.

Ese pensamiento recayó en él como un jarro de agua fría, y el efecto fue dramático. Se apartó de ella casi con brusquedad.

—Piensa en nosotros mientras estés tumbada esta noche —dijo él dándose la vuelta—. Pregúntate por qué estás dispuesta a descartar el sexo entre nosotros cuando es evidente que lo deseas. Sexo y compañerismo, Rosalie. Hacía ahí nos dirigimos. ¿Por qué esperar?

Rosalie emitió un leve gemido de protesta mientras él se alejaba y cerraba la puerta de su habitación, pero fue su propia inquietud la que se fue con él. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer para hacerlo sentir tan desesperado? Ahora que estaba apartado de ella y era capaz de aclarar su cabeza, decidió que esa reacción hacia ella era intolerable, inaceptable, y que no era parte de sus planes.

Otras reacciones eran más predecibles, pero ellas también demandaban su atención. Echó un vistazo a la cama y luego sacó unos papeles del maletín, dejándose caer después en una silla de la habitación.

Si iba a conseguir conciliar el sueño, sospechaba que no sería pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La audiencia con Jack Forrester, porque audiencia era como Rosalie entendía el acuerdo de Forrester a tener una reunión con Emmett el sábado por la mañana, fue tan frustrante como sus interacciones previas.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Rosalie estaba que echaba humo. La furia corría por sus venas y le soltaba la lengua. Ese hombre había sido positivamente maleducado con Emmett. Era totalmente intolerable.

—¿No estás molesto? Parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo ni te escuchaba. ¿Dónde se cree que va tratando así a la cabeza de McCarty's? Eres brillante. Has hecho una gran presentación y McCarty's es lo mejor que conseguirá. ¿Cuál es su problema? Me alegra que le hayas hecho saber que no esperarás por siempre una respuesta.

Tras su discurso, Rosalie cerró la boca para su sorpresa. Había visto a Emmett batirse con otros oponentes cientos de veces, pero era la primera vez en que ella había deseado aplastar la cabeza del oponente como resultado.

Genial. Ya podía añadir «síndrome de mamá oso» a sus problemas.

—No te preocupes —dijo él—. La reunión ha tenido un propósito. Ahora esperaremos a ver lo que ocurre a continuación. Y yo, por mi parte, planeo disfrutar del resto del fin de semana aquí —añadió mientras metía los últimos papeles en el maletín y caminaba por el pasillo—. Excepto por la cena de esta noche y un partido de golf mañana, estoy libre para hacer lo que quiera a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo quieres pasar la tarde, Rosalie?

—Ah… ¿la tarde entera? —preguntó ella. El modo perfecto de pasar el tiempo apareció en sus pensamientos y le calentó la sangre. Por desgracia era en lo único que podía pensar desde ese beso explosivo.

Puede que hacer el amor pareciese la idea perfecta, pero en realidad no sería más que un desastre. Hacer el amor. Entregarle a Emmett su corazón en bandeja. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ninguna.

—No sé. Supongo que me gustaría explorar más la isla.

En seguida Emmett se lo hizo saber al personal del hotel y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Vayamos al bungalow a cambiarnos. Nos traerán un Jeep.

Emmett resultó ser un guía muy capaz, y la desarmó al demostrar que recordaba su interés por las conchas. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba siendo agradable.

Examinaron cientos de conchas en una porción de playa apartada en el otro lado de la isla, con el sol tropical acariciándolos con su calor.

De hecho fue divertido. Lo suficiente como para que Rosalie se olvidara de todo un rato y consiguiera relajarse.

Descubrió que era divertido relajarse con Emmett. Hacía cosas graciosas que la hacían reír. La llevaba por la arena como si ella fuera una niña pequeña con la tarde libre. Ella decidió que iba a disfrutar del momento, que disfrutaría de la diversión y ya se preocuparía del resto de su vida más tarde.

—Son maravillosas —dijo ella mientras aclaraba otra concha en la orilla para luego guardarla en una bolsa de plástico con las demás—. Será mejor que pare ya. De otro modo me hundiré en la arena con todas las que llevo.

—Entonces es hora de nadar —dijo él despreocupadamente, pero su mirada la estaba desafiando y volvió a despertar sus deseos sexuales—. Espero que lleves el bañador bajo la ropa.

—Ah, claro —dijo ella, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el corazón con una mezcla de excitación y pánico. Pero eso último no tenía que ver con su jefe ni con sus hormonas—. Pero en realidad yo no nado en el mar. Sólo chapoteo.

—¿Excusas, Rosalie? —dijo él mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones—. Venga. Hace un día demasiado bueno como para perder el tiempo. Prometo no hacerte muchas aguadillas.

—No nado en el mar. No es broma, ni pretendo tener una pelea. Es un hecho. Me uniré a ti y me meteré sólo hasta la altura de los muslos.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no rogarle que se quedara con ella en la orilla. Se dio cuenta de que su recién descubierto instinto maternal volvía a la carga, y como resultado, quería a Emmett donde pudiera observarlo.

Pero eso no iba a ser una opción. Lo sabía y trató de mantener una fachada de calma. Emmett se iría a nadar y ella podría quedarse en la orilla.

Se quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo tiró sobre la ropa de él en la arena. Sólo entonces miró en su dirección, y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la belleza de su cuerpo.

Sus hombros eran anchos y musculados, su pecho firme, con una línea de pelo negro que se estrechaba camino de su cintura. El bañador que llevaba no colaboraba mucho en ocultar toda su masculinidad. Rápidamente Rosalie bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas fuertes y luego lo miró a los ojos para descubrir que él también la estaba mirando.

—Eres perfecta —dijo Emmett—. Creo que ese traje es incluso más provocativo que un bikini.

El bañador de una pieza que ella llevaba era rojo, y le copaba los pechos firmemente. Ella lo había considerado perfectamente apropiado, hasta que la mirada caliente de Emmett se había posado en ella, desnudándola con los ojos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y tuvo que darse la vuelta. Quizá un baño no sería tan mala idea.

—El último en meterse bla, bla, bla —dijo él.

Ella no se aventuró muy adentro, mientras que Emmett salió corriendo hacia lo profundo, saltando las olas con seguridad.

Al principio ella apretó los puños, preocupada como estaba, con la necesidad de llamarlo de vuelta, pero finalmente se convenció a sí misma de que a él se le daba bien vencer las olas. Estaría bien. Era un día calmado y sabía lo que hacía. No corría ningún peligro.

—Ven conmigo, Rosalie. Cuidaré de ti —dijo Emmett, que se había colocado a su lado.

Al oír su voz, Rosalie dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—¿Bien o asustada? —dijo él apartándose el pelo de la frente para luego agarrarle la mano—. Te sujetaré todo el tiempo, pero tienes que enfrentarte a esto. No puedes vivir en una ciudad portuaria y tenerle miedo al agua. Es una locura.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que casi lo creyó. Casi, pero no.

—No me da miedo —comenzó a decir ella, pero se calló cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo, tanto que los dos se unieron de cintura para arriba. Sus piernas se entrelazaron en un baile sensual y él la llevó más adentro.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban donde no hacían pie. Rosalie no podía creerse que estuviera dejando que eso ocurriera.

—La corriente no es fuerte aquí —dijo él con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla—. Siéntela. Lo único que tienes que hacer es moverte con ella, móntala —añadió, le agarró los brazos y los colocó alrededor de su cuello—. Al igual que yo deseo que me montes a mí.

Ella había colocado instintivamente las piernas alrededor de su cintura, en una reacción de pánico que de pronto resultaba totalmente erótica.

Se acercó más a él, enfrentándose al peligro del océano y al de Emmett.

Una ola los levantó y los dos se juntaron más mientras la boca de Emmett cubría la suya. Le colocó las manos en la espalda hasta que sus pechos estuvieron pegados, sus pezones erectos presionando contra el traje de baño.

Rosalie se olvidó del mar. Se olvidó de tratar de mantener la distancia con Emmett. Se olvidó de sus problemas, de sus preocupaciones, de todo excepto de sentirlo a él, de sentir su lengua caliente en su boca.

Estaban moviéndose hacia aguas menos profundas. Ella casi no lo notó hasta que se dio cuenta de que él había parado y estaba de pie sobre la arena del mar. El agua los golpeaba a la altura del pecho mientras él continuaba excitándola con su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo.

Emmett gimió y ella se apretó a su cuerpo, necesitándolo por completo. Poco después él le bajó las tiras del bañador hasta dejar sus pechos expuestos a su mirada y a sus manos.

—Mírate. Tan guapa, tan exquisita. Deja que te toque, Rose.

—Sí —dijo ella con un gemido. Le apretó la espalda con las uñas mientras él levantaba las manos para tocarla. El roce de sus dedos la sumió en una espiral de sensaciones que fue directa a su corazón.

Quería tocarlo también, ser capaz de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Lentamente aflojó las piernas de su cintura hasta estar los dos de pie, hasta que su mano pudo acariciar su pecho, su cintura y la erección bajo su bañador.

—Rosalie, te deseo tanto.

Rosalie también lo deseaba, tan desesperadamente que un dolor intenso consumía todo su cuerpo. Aquello no era como aquella primera vez, que la había dejado preguntándose por qué tanto alboroto con el sexo.

Al pensar en ello, abrió más los ojos y lo miró a la cara, para luego mirar por encima de su hombro hacia la playa desierta. Estaban en medio del agua, donde cualquier persona que pasara podría verlos.

No quería gente mirando. No quería eso en absoluto. O al menos no podía permitirse a sí misma tenerlo, aunque lo deseara. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con una reacción totalmente diferente y le colocó las manos en los hombros a Emmett, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Así no.

Fue lo único que pudo decir con los dientes castañeteándole de esa manera.

—No, así no. Ahora no. Vete a chapotear en la orilla —dijo él—. Yo volveré en un minuto.

Tras nadar un rato y después de que Rosalie hubiera hecho todo lo posible por calmarse, comieron. Un picnic en la playa. Otro toque romántico que él negaría vehementemente si ella intentaba agradecérselo en esos términos.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que se llevó a la boca ni lo que dijo. Sólo sabía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. La tensión era evidente entre ellos, como algo que intentara consumirlos con sus manos avariciosas y su pasión.

El sol la acariciaba secándole la piel, pero no podía calentar el frío que sentía por haber hecho que Emmett parase, por haber dejado un hueco en su interior que gritaba por él.

—No hemos hablado de los detalles reales para la boda —dijo él de pronto—. Sé que hay muchas cosas de las que ocuparse. ¿Cómo quieres proceder en ese asunto? ¿Quieres contratar a un organizador de bodas? ¿O quieres que lo organicemos juntos, tú y yo?

Rosalie lo miró a los ojos. Era fácil olvidarse de lo que había comenzado todo aquello. Pero no podía permitirse olvidar. Ni por un momento. ¿Planes de boda? No, no, no. Una ceremonia discreta, pequeña, que fuera fácil de cancelar.

—Los planes de boda, claro —dijo ella tratando de recomponerse para al menos sonar medio coherente—. Dado que lo vamos a hacer de forma íntima, quiero que me lo dejes todo a mí.

Era la única manera de poder mantener el control sobre sus planes, o la única manera de no hacer ningún plan.

—Estoy segura de que te sorprenderá el resultado —añadió.

—¿Entonces quieres sorprenderme por completo? ¿Yo no participaré en absoluto?

Él quería implicarse. Rosalie estaba segura de ello. Ese hombre presumía de estar hecho de hierro pero no * era cierto. Sí que tenía sentimientos, como todo el mundo. Pero se negaba a mostrarlos. ¿Es que no tenía idea de lo buena que sería su vida si aceptara sus emociones en vez de encerrarlas todo el tiempo en una caja?

«Claro, Rosalie», pensó ella. «Y tú vas a ser la que le haga describir esas emociones, para que se sienta más herido cuando todo esto termine».

Pero ella no había pretendido eso en absoluto. Sólo se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos un momento, pero nada más. Por su deseo idiota de que pudieran acercarse más el uno al otro. Era algo que le ocurría cada vez con más frecuencia.

«Céntrate en la conversación».

La boda. Sí. Claro que se sorprendería.

—Oh, sí. Quiero sorprenderte —dijo ella.

—Si eso te complace —dijo él, aún con cara de decepción—. Haré que hagan una trasferencia a tu cuenta y así podrás ocuparte de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya te dije cuando visitaste mi apartamento que he estado viviendo sin grandes lujos, así que tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. No necesitas darme nada. Al menos de momento.

«Porque no pienso invertirlo en la boda. Porque no habrá boda».

—¿No será mejor que yo te lo diga si necesito efectivo? —sugirió ella.

—Mientras lo hagas —dijo él—, lo que te haga feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mí. Espero que recuerdes eso.

El día pareció oscurecerse a partir de ese punto. El sol seguía brillando, el mar seguía igual de azul, pero una sombra apareció en el corazón de Rosalie y se quedó ahí.

Para disimular su inquietud, trató más que nunca de parecer feliz y jovial, y sugirió hacer y ver todas las cosas que había visto en el folleto que había en el bungalow.

Emmett hizo todo lo posible por cumplir sus deseos, como haría un devoto esposo. Como si esa idea la ayudara en algo.

El resto de la tarde pasó como un torbellino, hasta que se fueron a cenar, donde al menos Rosalie pudo compartir su compañía con otros.

—Bailas igual de bien que haces todo lo demás —le dijo Emmett al oído.

Ella deseaba a su jefe. Físicamente. Pero quería más. Quería un lugar en su corazón. Era una tonta por pensar eso.

Estar en brazos de Emmett la hacía sentir como una tonta. Se estremeció y se dijo a sí misma que no podría dejarse llevar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya se había dejado llevar y se sentía culpable por estar mintiéndolo.

—Si yo bailo bien, tú también —dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. Y lo lamentó al ver el fuego en su mirada. Sólo habían pasado los aperitivos; estaban aún esperando el plato principal. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir hasta el postre? Incluso aunque él sólo deseara su cuerpo, ella no sabía si podría resistirse—. Pero quizá debiéramos unirnos a los demás.

—Dudo que nos echen de menos. La mitad está aquí bailando, y la otra mitad parece haber emigrado al bar.

—Ah —dijo, y se quedó callada, deseando que la canción acabase pronto, antes de que se rindiera y colocara la cabeza sobre su pecho, donde más quería que estuviese.

Después de eso, no le pareció mala idea tomar fuerzas para el resto de la velada. Se sirvió algo de ponche de frutas y pensó que el efecto posterior sería más que apropiado para reforzar su coraje.

—Me da que has bebido un par de copas de más.

La observación de Emmett se produjo en medio de lo que Rosalie consideraba una anécdota muy interesante.

Era tarde. Muy tarde. Media docena de ponches tarde. Los demás parecían haber desaparecido, dejándolos solos en la mesa.

—Te estaba contando una historia, E… mm... mett Por si no te habías dado cuenta. Y ahora me has interrumpido y no puedo recordar el resto de la historia.

—Volvamos al bungalow —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Entonces podrás contarme el resto si quieres.

—Oh, bien, supongo que eso estará bien —en su mente nublada por el alcohol, algo le decía que quedarse a solas con Emmett no era una buena idea, pero no podía entender por qué—. Soy toda tuya… para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien.

Emmett la ayudó a salir del restaurante. Una vez fuera, ella se detuvo con una expresión de susto en la cara.

—Estoy un poco borracha, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él agarrándola del brazo para que no se cayera—. Lo estás.

—No pensaba que el ponche fuese tan fuerte —dijo ella, y acercó la boca a su oído para compartir su secreto—. Fue para conseguir coraje, ya sabes.

En ese estado, a Emmett le entraban ganas de protegerla, de mantenerla cerca de su corazón, donde nada pudiera hacerle daño.

Lo tenía hecho un lío y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ignorar sus sentimientos.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar hasta que lleguemos al bungalow?

—Podría, pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de llegar al bungalow. Estoy muy mareada.

Él se giró justo a tiempo para agarrarla antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—Nos vamos a casa, pequeña —dijo él tomándola en brazos, donde ella se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Exactamente lo que menos necesitaba para alimentar sus sentimientos de protección—. Ya has tenido bastante por hoy, creo.

—Oh, no —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso—. Estoy bien. De hecho… te deseo. Creo que sería una buena idea… no, una idea genial, que hiciéramos el amor, Emmett. Por favor. En el bungalow, no en el mar. Donde nadie pueda mirar —se rio—. Uy, he hecho una rima sin darme cuenta.

Emmett la deseaba. Quería poseerla. Como si de algún modo eso fuera a darle el derecho a protegerla del mundo.

Siempre había habido secretos en los ojos de Rosalie. Zonas oscuras que Emmett quería descubrir. Sobre todo en ese momento, aun sabiendo que la implicación emocional sería un grave error.

Lo era. Su propia confusión en ese momento era testimonio de ello.

Llegaron al bungalow en ese momento. Emmett prefirió no contestarla hasta que no estuvieran dentro y a salvo. Aunque no sabía si la expresión «a salvo» podría aplicarse muy bien a la situación.

—Crees que sería una buena idea, ¿verdad? ¿Hacer el amor donde nadie pueda vernos? —su cuerpo respondía al hecho de tenerla tan cerca. Pero no podía tomarla. No cuando ella no era dueña de sus actos, ni él tampoco. La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en su cama—. ¿Por qué no dejas reposar esa idea un rato?

—No necesito reposar. Estoy bien despierta, te lo prometo —dijo ella agarrándose a sus hombros—. No te vayas, Emmett McCarty. Quédate conmigo. Sé que quieres.

—Es cierto. Quiero —dijo él, y la besó en la boca. Un solo beso. Luego se quitó sus brazos de encima e hizo que se diera la vuelta—. Duérmete, Rosalie.

—No quiero… —sus palabras se apagaron y, aunque no era esa su intención, se quedó dormida.

Emmett cerró la puerta y abandonó el bungalow con la esperanza de que unas pocas horas paseando por la playa pudieran calmarlo. No estaba dispuesto a pasar otra noche sin dormir, pero tenía la sensación de que no le quedaba otra opción.


End file.
